Stolen Moments
by ObsessedAvatard125
Summary: Just a look into what Makorra has blossomed into. Nothing too feelsy. *Forewarning if you haven't heard/read/seen Rebel Spirit (Book 2, Ep. 1) this contains some info from it. The Korra Krew are down in the Southern Water Tribe*


Hey everyone! I've finally finished my Makorra fanfic! I might or might not keep writing, it depends on if I will get any ideas…or if anyone will read it :-P This isn't my first time writing fanfiction (when I was like 13 or 14 and I was obsessed with Twilight…those dark, dark times) but it's been some years. I am completely open to any feedback you have to give me and I hope you enjoy!This takes place towards the end of Rebel Spirit, and a little bit beforehand.

Rating: T

"Annnnd we're here." I said with a huff as I swung our held hands . Mako's smile began to fade as he realized we've reached our destination.

"Well, I said I'd walk you back to your house.

"And I thank you for being a complete gentleman Officer Mako." He smirked and ruffled his hair. He always seems to perk up when I mention his work.

"It's been no trouble at all ma'am. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, even though I know you can take care of yourself." He looked at me and sighed. I held his gaze as I squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go of it. "I should probably stop stalling and go check on Bolin. Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into with Eska."

We shared a small laugh and I nodded, "You probably should go then. It's just…" I stopped.

Mako began to stare at me intently, furrowing his brows. "What's wrong?"

I poked out my bottom lip and pouted, " I don't want you to go yet. Can't you come in for a bit?"

"And face the wrath of Tonraq? I think not. It's bad enough I brought you back later than I told your parents I would. I can't break those rules."

"What's the matter?", I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow. "Afraid to bend the rules, Officer?" He immediately blushed, catching my drift.

"I-uhhh…no."he breathed a nervous chuckle as I drew little circles on his neck with my fingers. "I just want to respect your parents' wishes is all."

Darn Mako for having morals. I flopped my head onto his shoulder in defeat, closed my eyes, and slowly inhaled his scent. He always smelled so warm and welcoming. I'll see this goof tomorrow, but knowing that still doesn't console me. I continued to breathe him in, resting on his body.

While we were in Republic City, Mako and I barely had enough time together between my training and his work on the force. He was always kicking butt and taking names, so he had to stay close and rent an apartment downtown. It meant I wouldn't see him as often anymore but it gave me an excuse to escape from Air Temple Island every once in a while. Our time together was precious because we never knew the next time we would see each other.

Someone close by had cleared their throat. I opened my eyes as Mako flew back a few feet.

"Hi dad." I exhaled. Why does he have to ruin one of the rare moments that Mako and I have alone?

He nodded. "Korra. Isn't it a bit late for you to still be out?" He eyed Mako suspiciously. Poor thing. It wasn't his fault I stormed off earlier when he was just being supportive. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'd rather just hear his opinion…and now he's being scolded by my dad for being a good boyfriend.

"Dad, leave him alone. We've been here for a while now, he just wanted to walk me here before he heads back to where he's staying with Bolin."

"Which I believe is in the other direction." My dad responded.

Mako blinked. "Duly noted. I'll be heading over there now sir."

The corner of my dad's mouth had slightly risen. "Good. I'll bid you two good night then." I shook my head as my dad walked away.

"Night, Dad."

"Good Night sir!" After holding his breath for a while, Mako had finally let it out and let his head fall. "That was close Korra." he panted.

"Psshh. That didn't mean anything, I've been out later than this."

"Yeah, just not with your boyfriend, who by the way your father doesn't happen to like."

I walked up to him and cradled his face with my hands. "Not true, he just doesn't know how great you are yet. He'll like you, trust me."

Mako held one of my hands as he slid the other around my waist. "And if he doesn't?"

I brought my face closer to his, "Then that's too bad. I love you and he's gotta deal with it." He closed the distance between us as his lips met mine. Spirits, this boy makes me melt. I tried to remind myself to not get carried away as I moved my lips against his but his hand was sliding dangerously low. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, I pulled away from him with a smack and cursed under my breath as I tried to gather myself. "Sorry." I huffed. "I think you forget what kind of effect you have on me."

He smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just, you light my fire Korra."

"I tolerated the corny cop one-liners but this is over the line." I laughed as I brought my hands down. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mako." I swear he had the cheesiest grin as he turned to walk away. "And Mako?"

"Yes?" He looked back.

"Earlier I uhh, kinda blew up in your face and I'm sorry. Thanks for finding me after I left."

He smiled and nodded,"Any time." I reluctantly went inside my hut and threw my jacket aside. Naga picked up her head and wagged her tail, excited to see me. I walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey girl." I added while I stroked her fur. I laid my head against her as I tried to organize my thoughts. After resting there a while, I began to recollect one of my fondest moments in Republic City.

—-–—-–—–—–—-

It was late, I had finished all of my training for the day and I awaited Mako's routine call in my room. We rarely had time go out because of our schedules, so we agreed to call each other every day. A crappy substitute for spending time with each other is what it is, but I took whatever I could get and sometimes hearing his voice was almost good enough.

I was sprawled out on my bed, grumbling about how strenuous air training was when the phone rang. I sprang up and yanked the phone off of the hook.

I cleared my throat and tried to answer in a straight tone as best as I could. "Hello, Avatar Korra speaking." I knew it was Mako, I just didn't want to seem bothered because he was thirty minutes late with his call.

"Korra, you know it's me."

"Hey, it could be anyone. It's not like this thing can tell me who's calling before I answer it."

He sucked his teeth. "You know it's me, who else would be calling this late? And I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the station."

"It's fine, I know you're kicking some Triad ass out there."

"That I am." He laughed. "Anyways, I'm going to cut this call short. I-"

I knew it. Mr. Hotshot-firebending cop is too busy for me now. "Are you serious? Why?!" I panicked.

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to ask if you could come over. I added some stuff to the apartment. I think it's good enough for you to see it now."

Oh. This was big. Normally our alone time consisted of us being somewhere in public with no privacy whatsoever. Now that he's asked me to come over, we could finally be free of the public . Alone… "I wish. Tenzin moved my morning air training up even earlier, and it's past my curfew now." I hissed. I don't know why he did that, he knows the mornings are EVIL. And what's the bright idea behind giving the Avatar a curfew? I might as well be back at the compound.

"Oh… I understand. Well, we can stay on the phone for a while I guess." He said, sounding disheartened. I think he was set on seeing me, I don't want to be a big disappointment.

"…oooorrr I could sneak out and meet you there." I whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Nonsense, I've gotten out of here before with no problem. I'll be right there."

"Korra maybe we can-" he was cut off as I slammed the phone down. I stumbled around my room to put on my shoes and grab my jacket.

"Bye girl. Stay quiet." I whispered to Naga as I patted her goodbye. She whimpered in protest and I placed my finger over my lips too hush her. I slipped out of the window and landed softly, careful not to alert any of the guards. When I made sure the coast was clear, I darted past a couple of acolytes and dove into the water.

It didn't take me too long to reach the apartment complex. As I rang the buzzer to his apartment, my stomach started doing flips. I don't know why I was getting so anxious over seeing Mako. It's just my boyfriend, who happens to be really hot, and we'd be alone-

"Come on up Korra." boomed Mako's voice from the speaker. The door buzzed and I headed in. Stay cool Korra, stay cool was all I thought as I went up the stairs. I knocked on his door and it seemed like ages before he answered.

I was not prepared to see his beautifully sculpted body in a plain tank and a pair of shorts. "Hey." He answered. Goodness, what was he trying to do to me?! I haven't seen this boy in weeks and he shows up with practically no clothes on! My thoughts were beginning to darken as my eyes slowly traced from his broad chest, down to his six pack, and a little lower I swear I could-

"Korra?…" he questioned. I didn't realize my mouth was still agape, ughh I could've caught a monkey-fly like that.

"Uhh hey-hey there Mako." I stuttered.

He blinked and added non-chalantly, "Are you wet right now?"

"Wait, what?!" I blurted out as I began to look at anything but Mako. How could he ask me a question like that?…

"You had to swim here, right? I didn't think you could sneak out by taking a boat…" He trailed off.

"Oh! Oh, right-yeah. I swam." Geez Korra, get your mind out of the gutter.

"Come in, I have a towel if you need to dry off." He offered as he stepped back, allowing me to enter.

"It's alright. Wind from the air scooter's got that covered." I laughed nervously.

"Well, here's my humble abode." Mako was beaming at the sight of his newly decorated apartment.

The guy was definitely not an interior designer but he tried. I walked into the main living room which consisted of a semi-decent couch, a lamp, and a small coffee table with a small radio resting on it. A news article, highlighting the photo of Mako, Asami, Bolin, and I with the captured chi-blockers, hung on the wall. The apartment was humble no doubt about it, but it breathed an air of comfiness.

"It's only a one bedroom apartment; I'd show you the room but there's nothing in it yet. It's great isn't it?!" Mako exclaimed, letting out a deep breath obviously satisfied with his handiwork. Seeing his enthusiasm made me smile. Mako had gotten his first steady job, and bought his first apartment all on his own.

"It's perfect. You even bought a radio?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I haven't used it yet. I'm actually not sure if it even works, it was on sale at Feng's shop down the street. I thought it would add a nice, classy touch to the table." He motioned for me to join him on the couch.

I bounced as I sat down next to him. "Wow, this is really soft. It's almost better than my bed at Air Temple Island."

"I know right? I actually sleep on this couch, I couldn't buy a mattress just yet. It was either that or I wouldn't be eating for a while." He chuckled as he fumbled with the knobs on the radio until it finally clicked on. He sat back and put his arm around me as a slow, jazzy tune filled the room.

"Ahh Mako, do you need me to talk to Tenzin? I'm sure he can find someone to help you furnish this apartment so you don't have to cover it all yourself. I can't have you not eating…maybe you should come back to Air Temple Island with me." I said as I looked into his eyes and placed my hand on his chest. If he was this bad off, he should've stayed. I don't want him working himself to death just to survive when he could be taken care of with no trouble.

He held my hand and smiled. "No, it's fine Korra. I am…struggling but I know I'm capable of doing it. I'm finally doing it all on my own, the right way, ya know?"

"I know and I am so proud of you." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"Thank you, it really means a lot." He breathes, then says, "I really do have everything I've ever wanted, right here." He leans in and kisses me ever so softly, it felt like time had stopped. As I turned my body to better position myself, he deepens the kiss causing me to sigh. He began caressing my arm, sending my nerves into sensory overdrive. It stayed sweet and passionate until that hand of his started to wander past my arm, searching for my waist. I trailed my tongue across his bottom lip, wanting to taste him and he immediately let me in. Something inside me ignited as I moved to straddle his lap. Both of Mako's hands were now busy exploring my back, my waist and now it was getting incredibly too hot for my taste. I broke apart from him so I could remove my jacket and shirt.

"Mmm…" Mako hummed as I flung my clothes across the room and began my attack on him. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance as I began to rock my hips against his with no shame, overcome with lust. Mako trailed hot kisses down my jaw line and settled on a sweet spot on my neck which elicited a deep moan from my throat. My hands tugged on his hair, egging him on to continue this torturous pleasure. I honestly had no idea what I was doing but I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Oh Mako…" I whimpered as he licked and sucked down my to my collar bone and continued getting ready to start on my breasts. I was coming undone with his touch; I knew where this was heading and we were getting there fast. Mako's hands untied the pelt that was secured on my waist and he was making quick work of my pants. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that if we were to stop, now would be the time. My resolve was waning and there would be no turning back…

"Mako, I want you so bad…" So much for resisting.

Mako slowed his advances into my pants and quit his attack on my chest. "Wait, Korra." He panted against my skin. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why, why not?" I said with my eyes half-lidded.

He tried to catch his breath before he answered. "Because, our first time together needs to be special…not like this."

I stared at him a moment and shut my eyes in embarrassment. Here I was trying to rush into something before I fully understood what was going on. If it wasn't for Mako, we definitely would not have stopped.

"You're right. This-us getting together means a lot to me. We shouldn't just throw it out there. I'm sorry Mako."

"No, I'm sorry Korra. What kind of message was I sending, inviting you over this late? I admit, this was fun." He smiled.

I smirked, "Very." I glanced at my various articles of clothing, decorating Mako's floor. "I guess I should put those back on now."

Mako laughed, sending slight vibrations through my body which didn't really help my current state of arousal. "Yeah, I guess you should." He agreed. Neither of us moved or said anything for a minute, replaying In our minds what just happened.

"Mako?"

"Yes Korra?"

I tried to fix his hair as I confessed, "I love you."

"I love you too." I unwillingly removed myself from his lap and went around the room gathering my belongings. I was running on complete and total bliss until it dawned on me.

"Crap…Tenzin's gonna kill me." I whined. I had a great escape plan, fleeing from Air Temple Island, I just didn't think through the coming back part.

"Not if I can help it. What good is being an officer if I can't even help my girlfriend?" I shook my head and laughed at that gorgeous fire bender. Yes he's a huge dork, but he's my dork.

—-

Naga howled and galloped away, rousing me from my limbo-like slumber.

"Ughh Naga, what are you doing?" I drop my head and look after her. "Naga hush!" I run after the polar bear dog into the cold.

I found her staring off in the distance continuing to howl. "Quiet Naga, you'll wake everyone up!"

Bolin appears from a tent not too far from mine, "What's going on?" Mako follows suit from another tent.

Far out, I spot a dark figure moving fast toward us. I try to squint to get a better look at it, "What IS that?" The thing then suddenly appears before me and plows me into a snow bank. Not quick enough to react, the being holds me against the bank as I struggle to get free.

A blast of fire hits the spirit from behind and it released its hold on me. As Bolin and Mako distract it, I try to regain myself and prepare myself for a fight.

"Bring it on spirit, ain't nothing the Avatar can't handle." I grumble as I pick my self up and run full speed towards it, fists aflame.


End file.
